The instant invention is directed to a grinding and polishing disk constructed to afford even and extended wear of the grinding or polishing segments. The polishing disk is particularly well suited for polishing edge or end surfaces which are narrow and may be contoured.
The most prevalent stone polishing disk in use today is shown in FIG. 1. The device consists of a heavy non-flexible metal upper plate and a spaced flexible metal lower plate which carries 2" polishing segments. Spaced springs separate the upper and lower plates. Because the springs are spaced, resistance against pressure applied to the lower face varies across its surface area. This uneven resistance produces uneven wear on the grinding elements and makes it more difficult to produce a polished surface absent of streaks or scratches. Another factor resulting in the uneven wear of the grinding segments or pods is their 2" size. Because the diameter of the disk is relatively small, between 5" and 7", it is difficult to obtain a satisfactory pattern using 2" grinding segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,719 shows a variation of the above described arrangement. This patent attempts to overcome the effect of uneven wear of the grinding segments by placing carbide buttons over the polishing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,249 shows another known arrangement wherein non-abrasive load bearing segments are integrated with the grinding segments over the polishing face.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,466 discloses yet another arrangement including circular grinding segments separated from a steel mounting plate by a flexible pad.
It is the object of the instant invention to overcome the limitations and disadvantages of the known stone grinding and polishing disk by providing a disk with an extended life span due to reduced wear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a grinding and polishing disk having 1" grinding segments or pods arranged in a selected pattern.
Another object of the invention is to provide a grinding and polishing disk which applies even and varying resistance to flex over its polishing area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a grinding and polishing disk to include an adjustment member capable of varying the flex area of the polishing area.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a grinding and polishing disk which produces a minimum of scratches during polishing.
Another object of the invention is a grinding and polishing disk which eliminates the forming of streaks in the polished surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a polishing disk which is made substantially of synthetic materials.